Because of You
by Ywoolly
Summary: Dois apaixonados, que lutam contra esse amor, se encontram numa caverna por acaso do destino. E uma nevasca ajuda para que eles possam finalmente ficar juntos. Mas como essa estória nao é um conto de fadas, eles não viveram felizes para sempre. Draco/Gina


**Because of You**

Era noite, o céu nublado avisava que o dia seria frio, provavelmente com nevasca, o que tornaria o passeio a Hogsmead nada legal.

Nas masmorras, mas precisamente no dormitório masculino da Sonserina, um loiro, de belos olhos acinzentados não conseguia dormir. Olhava fixamente para algum ponto acima já há algum tempo.

"_Por que me incomoda tanto vê-la sair com aqueles idiotas? Ela é apenas uma traidora do sangue, e eu" _ele suspira_ "um puro-sangue que não pode tê-la. Ah, claro! Um imbecil também! Nunca, na historia da magia, existiu um Malfoy e uma Weasley que fossem ao menos amigos, quanto mais um Malfoy afim de uma Weasley que não ta nem ai pra ele. Afim? A quem você quer enganar? Você está apaixonado pela Weasley, isso sim!"._

-Não - disse num sussurro, na tentativa de tirar aquele pensamento de sua mente e convencer que estava enganada quanto aos seus sentimentos.

Um pouco longe dali, na torre da Grifinória, uma ruiva de olhos castanhos fitava as chamas da lareira da sala comunal.

"_Imbecil! Imbecil! Imbecil!"_ repetia mentalmente para conformar-se que era mesmo tal coisa. _"Como deixou isso acontecer? De onde veio esse sentimento? Resposta um: eu não deixei, não quis, mas foi mais forte. Resposta dois: oh, sim! De uma atração idiota. E antes que eu me pergunte: sim, me apaixonei por ele! Imbecil! Imbecil! Imbecil!"_ repetia a palavra incansavelmente. _Como pode uma Weasley, Weasley! , estar apaixonada por um Malfoy?! Isso é impossível!_

-Quase – disse, corrigindo-se.

Ambos dormiram naquela noite mergulhados em pensamentos que tentavam em vão convencê-los que não estavam apaixonados. Afinal, Malfoy's e Weasley's eram inimigos declarados.

Mesmo o dia estando frio para um passeio a Hogsmead, os alunos foram para o povoado. Ginny queria isolar-se do mundo e apenas pensar na sua vida, nele.

-Draco – chamou Pansy – vamos para Hogsmead aproveitar o dia?

-Ah, Pansy, me esquece. Já disse que não quero nada com você. – disse isso e levantou-se. Não sabia ao certo aonde ia, somente que queria afastar-se de todos.

Nada melhor do que uma caverna afastada da cidade para isolar-se. E foi isso que ambos concluíram.

Ginny não se incomodou com a umidade da caverna, apenas se ninguém a encontraria ali.

Depois de um tempo, sentada no interior da caverna, ela ouviu passos ecoarem pelo local.

-Quem está ai?

Ninguém respondeu, mas continuava-se a ouvir os passos, Só quando a pessoa chegou mais perto ela viu quem era.

-Ma... Malfoy.

-Não Weasley – disse com a voz arrastada de sempre – é um fantasma. _"Se você a ama por que a trata assim?"._

-Não enche Malfoy! – _"Viu. Ele não te ama! É um arrogante e sempre será!"._

-Oh-oh! Ta irritadinha é?

-Não, não estou. Só quero sossego, então pode me deixar em paz? Ir embora?

-Caso você não tenha percebido, Weasley, esta nevando horrores lá fora, e esse foi o único abrigo que encontrei.

-O que? – disse numa voz fina.

-Não vou repetir. Vai ver se quiser.

Ela se levantou e foi ate a entrada da caverna e constatou que nevava. E muito. Voltou para dentro da caverna.

-Pelo que me parece, teremos que ficar aqui ate a nevasca passar, Malfoy.

-Jura? Não sabia. Então fique bem longe de mim. Não quero correr o risco de me contaminar com seu sangue traidor.

-Não se preocupe, eu que não quero ser contaminada por esse seu egocentrismo e arrogância. Sem falar da maldade.

Passado algum tempo de total silencio entre os dois, nos quais o Maximo que faziam eram olhar de esguelha um para o outro. A nevasca não dava sinais que iria passar em breve e o frio estava começando a incomodar.

-Esta com frio Weasley? – perguntou ao ver que ela tremia.

-Como? Está preocupado comigo, Malfoy? – sorriu levemente.

-Claro que não! Foi só uma pergunta.

-Sei, sei. – disse sorrindo. – Mas como uma pergunta merece uma resposta, sim estou com frio.

Ele a observou por uns segundo e em seguida retirou o casaco que vestia e ofereceu a ela.

-Que é isso? – Ginny indagou ao ver a atitude de Draco.

-Um casaco Weasley. – disse em tom entediado e revirando os olhos.

-Isso eu sei, Malfoy. Não entendi por que o ofereceu a mim.

-Não disse que estava com frio?

-Sim, mas...

-Aceita ou não?

-Sim. – ele foi ate ela e pôs o casaco no corpo dela – Obrigada.

Ele chega perto da orelha dela e sussurra.

-De nada, Weasley. – ele sentiu quando ela estremeceu e sorriu. – O que foi Weasley? Ficou nervosa por quê?

-Eu... Eu não estou nervosa. Foi só frio. E ate agora não entendi por que essa atitude sua.

-E se depender de mim – disse fungando no pescoço dela – não vai saber. Mas se quiser saber de uma coisa...

-O que? – _"se ele continuar a me provocar não respondo por mim!"._

-Você ate que é bonita Weasley – _"isso, provoque-a"._ – Se não fosse uma traidora do sangue saberia por que tenho a fama que tenho em Hogwarts.

-Nem que eu não fosse, em suas palavras, uma traidora do sangue iria querer saber disso, Malfoy.

-Certeza Weasley? – ele pôs mão na nuca dela e começou a acariciar, ao que ela não se controlando mais, reagiu a caricia dele. – Parece que não. – disse com um sorriso.

-Ah, não enche Malfoy! – disse ela se desvencilhando dele e daquelas caricias que a estavam deixando louca.

Encho sim Weasley. – ele se pôs à frente dela rapidamente. Estavam próximos demais, na "área de risco" e por mais que não quisessem, seus corações estavam ganhando a razão de ambos.

Ele continuou a se aproximar lentamente. Por mais que ela quisesse correr dali para não cometer uma loucura, seu corpo não obedecia mais a sua mente, só seu coração e este dizia a gritos para beijá-lo.

Ele continuava encurtar distancia existente entre eles, examinando cada centímetro do rosto dela. Sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer seria a maior loucura que já fizera, mas sua razão não mais o comandava e ele só pensava naqueles olhos a frente e no sabor que aqueles lábios tão perfeitos teriam.

Estavam a milímetros de distancia e ele começou a roçar seus lábios nos dela. Ela simplesmente fechou os olhos, aproveitando cada segundo. Ele pôs a mão não nuca dela e finalmente colaram os lábios.

Era uma sensação de enorme prazer que ambos sentiam. A língua dele pediu passagem, que lhe foi concedida, para aprofundar o beijo. Não era um beijo carinhoso, apesar das inúmeras carícias que trocavam, mas um beijo cheio de desejos da parte de ambos. Levemente ele foi deitando-a no chão frio da caverna. Assim que ela sentiu suas costas no chão frio ela despertou para o que estava fazendo.

"_Você está beijando o Malfoy!"._

E quase que instantaneamente ela o empurrou e se afastou.

-Nunca mais – o dedo em riste – chegue perto de mim Malfoy! – ela tremia, mas não de frio e sim de raiva do que estava acontecendo. _"Ele não me ama. Não posso deixar que se aproveite então"_. Ele simplesmente sorriu.

Já era tarde e a nevasca persistia. Provavelmente já haviam sentido a falta deles no castelo.

Ela dormira há pouco tempo e ele, ao lado dela, velava por seu sono, protegendo-a. O beijo continuava vivo em sua mente e isso – por mais que ele não quisesse – o deixava feliz. Afagava os cabelos intensamente ruivos dela. Deitou ao seu lado e resolveu dormir um pouco também.

Eram 3h da manha quando ela acordou de um sonho que tivera. Estava numa caverna com Malfoy e o beijava. Então percebeu que alguém a abraçava e que não estava no castelo. Virou-se e se deparou com Malfoy dormindo tranqüilamente.

"_Então isso é dormir de conchinha"._ Riu divertida. Virou-se totalmente e o observou. Afastou uma mecha de cabelos de seu rosto, que o fez contorcer o rosto. Provavelmente sentira cócegas. Aos poucos foi acordando e ao vê-la, sorriu, Mas aquele sorriso que só ele tem. Enigmático. Misterioso.

-Er... Malfoy afaste-se!

-Ok. – ele se levantou e se sentou ao lado dela. – Gostou de dormir agarrada comigo Weasley? – sorriu.

-Não. Acho que ate dormir com o Snape é melhor do que dormir com você, provavelmente.

-Nossa, Weasley, ate com ele você já dormiu.

Aquilo era insulto demais. Ela levantou a mão para bofeteá-lo, na qual ele segurou e a puxou para mais perto.

-Me beija, tenta – ele frisou o "tenta" – me bater. Bela maneira de demonstrar o que sente Weasley.

-E o que sinto Malfoy?

-Ora você é igual às outras, é apaixonada por mim.

-Há! Faz-me rir. Eu apaixonada por você? Nem em seus maiores devaneios.

-Não foi isso que demonstrou naquele beijo. – disse displicentemente.

-Aquilo? Você chama aquilo de beijo? Você esta mal, então. Qualquer um beija melhor que você!

-É disso você sabe – ela tinha que lembrá-lo, mesmo que inconscientemente, que já fora de outros, mas nunca dele? – Metade de Hogwarts deve saber!

-Eu não sou assim! – sua voz saiu embargada, pois saber que ele pensava isso dela era horrível. – Posso sim ter namorado alguns garotos – ela tinha que se explicar – Mas ultimamente não tenho saído com ninguém por que... Quem eu amo não me ama. – ela baixou a cabeça.

"_Seu imbecil! A magoou!"._

-E quem você ama Weasley? O Potter?

-Não. – por que estava contando sua vida, seus sentimentos a ele? _"Por que eu o amo". _Ela iria se arrepender o resto de sua vida, mas guardar isso seria pior. Suspirou. – Você tem razão.

-Em que? Você ama o Potter? – disse exasperado.

-Eu sou apaixonada – as lágrimas desciam por sua face – por você. – disse num fio de voz, finalmente. Ele sorriu.

-Serio? – algo nele mudara. Sua voz não carregava tanta arrogância como antes. Ela não respondeu. – Vou tomar o silencio como um sim. Presta bem atenção Weasley, o que vou dizer, nunca disse e direi a ninguém. Eu só amei uma pessoa. Me apaixonei por que ele se destacava entre tantas. Por que é linda, inteligente, e como constatei, tem um beijo que me leva a outro Sistema Solar. E agora sei que ela me ama também. É de você que to falando, Weasley – ela levantou a cabeça. – Eu te amo.

Ele pôs sua mão na face dela e a acariciou. Devagar foi encurtando a distancia de seus rostos. Quando estavam quase se beijando, sussurraram ao mesmo tempo _"eu te amo"_. Esse sim foi um beijo carinhoso em todos os sentidos, apaixonado. Ela se sentiu protegida nos braços dele. Ela parecia tão frágil que ele tinha medo de machucá-la, queria protegê-la de tudo. Trocavam caricias singelas. O mundo era algo sem importância para ambos naquele momento. Pararam o beijo e se abraçaram.

-Isso não tem futuro – ela começou a falar, ao que ele a interrompeu.

-Daremos um jeito.

O dia amanheceu tão lindo que ninguém diria que nevara tanto no anterior. Draco e Ginny dormiam abraçados e despertaram com os raios penetrando a caverna. Ajeitaram-se e como se pudessem se comunicar por pensamento, concluíram a mesma coisa: aqueles raios de sol diziam que um mundo os esperava, eles se abraçaram num abraço e total proteção que um queria dar ao outro. E beijaram-se.

-Vamos – disse Draco – É preciso.

-Sim.

Seguiram de mãos dadas pela estrada que levava ao castelo e ao chegarem perto dos portões, pararam.

-Draco, não quero que tudo isso acabe. Não, não quero. – ele tocou a mão na face dela.

-Não vai Ginny. Daremos um jeito. – beijou os lábios dela. Então, tirou um anel de ouro branco que usava e deu a ela. – Tome. Para que não se esqueça dessa noite.

Ela sorriu e pôs o anel no dedão, já que ficara largo nos outros. Tirou um anel de outro, com desenhos gravados – que sua avó uma vez lhe dera – e pôs no seu menor dedo dele.

-Eu juro que nunca vou esquecer.

-Também juro.

-Nem depois da morte esquecerei-me do amor que sinto por você.

-Nada vai nos fazer esquecer.

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente antes de entrarem no castelo como se ainda se odiassem.

***

Cinco anos haviam se passado desde daquela noite na caverna. E eles não haviam desistido de viver seu amor. Mesmo que escondidos.

A guerra contra Voldemort acabara. Perdas significativas para ambos os lados.

Draco foi forçado a lutar junto aos Comensais, e Ginny teve que se impor para que pudesse ajudar os amigos. Ate que chegou uma luta em que tiverem que lutar cada um do seu lado.

Foi numa noite, perto de Hogsmead. A luta estava sendo horrível para os dois lados. Mortes já haviam acontecido. Draco estava com medo pela vida de Ginny, e ela pela dele. Ele já havia desviado dois feitiços que a acertariam. Então, viu que para protegê-la era preciso mudar de lado naquele instante. Estuporou seu oponente e atacou sua tia, Bellatrix. Esta o olhou incrédula e foi ate ele.

-O que fez? – gritou

-O que já deveria ter feito. Não vou mais lutar ao lado de vocês. – ele gritou também.

-Você não pode fazer isso!

-Posso.

-Honre sua família. Seu sangue.

-Não tenho mais família!

-Não vou deixar, então, que desonre a mim, que sou sua tia.

Ginny percebera a discussão, e desviando-se de feitiços, chegou mais perto deles.

-Se não vai lutar – começou Bellatrix – conosco, não lutara com eles também. –apontou a varinha para ele – Avada – Ginny foi mais rápida. Tinha que protege-lo e se fosse preciso dar sua vida em troca da dele, daria. – Kedavra! – ela entrou na frente dele mais rápido que qualquer outra coisa e recebeu o feitiço no peito. Morrendo.

-Não! Ginevra!

-Bellatrix vamos! Draco! – chamou um Comensal. Bellatrix aparatou ali mesmo, mas não sem antes ter dado um sorriso triunfante para Draco.

O corpo de Ginny devagar. O brilho que havia em seus olhos se esvaiu instantaneamente. Ela caiu no colo dele, que a abraçou e beijou-lhe.

Não podia ser. A pessoa que mais amava estava morta em seus braços. E por tentar salva-lo.

Agora, cinco anos depois, ele se encontrava no tumulo dela. Segurava uma orquídea e observava a sua lapide.

Depositou a flor e notou o anel em seu dedo. Tirou e segurou forte na mão.

-Nunca – seus olhos marejavam – esqueci e esquecerei-me daquela noite, meu amor. Nunca. – uma lágrima rolou por sua face e ele a secou.

Sentiu algo puxar sua manga e olhou. Sua filha, deles dois, estava a chamá-lo.

-Papai, podemos ir agora? – ela era a mãe por completo. Desde os cabelos ate a personalidade. Só possuía os olhos acinzentados dele.

Eles não chegaram a se casar. Mas mesmo em meio à guerra tiveram Penélope. Prova maior do amor entre eles.

-Sim, minha princesa. Mas antes ponha a flor para sua mãe. – a menina obedeceu.

-Pra senhora, mamãe. – ele sentiu mais uma lagrima descer pôs seu rosto e secou rapidamente para que Penélope não percebesse. Chorar foi, entre tantas coisas, que ele havia aprendido com ela.

-Vamos agora.

Eles seguiram de mãos dadas.

Era final de uma tarde de verão, e o céu estava lindo. Num tom alaranjado, que fazia lembrar os cabelos de Ginny. Ela gostava de ver o céu assim, como lhe dissera uma vez. Ao lembrar-se disso ele sorriu. Pegou a menina no colo e beijou-lhe o rosto.

**Fim**

* * *

Essa foi a 1ª fic qe escrevi, e agora resolvi postá-la :) Espero qe gostem !

Reviews !

Beeeijos ..!


End file.
